Visit To the Vet
by Nienna100
Summary: After their battle, Munkustrap and Macavity return to each other. Because everything's different when it's just the two of them. Mild Slash.


**Disclaimer: So don't own. They belong to the geniuses that are ALW and TS Elliot**

**Visit to the Vet**

Munkustrap could not keep the wince from wrinkling his nose as he limped through the labyrinth of stool legs and pungent boots towards the back room where he knew he would find his mate. The back room was far more comfortable than the front, complete with velvet and silk hangings, and a plush bed that he found Macavity in.

With a glance up at the black and white tom as he approached, Macavity turned to the girl licking at one of his wounds with her rough tongue. "You can go now," he muttered, and she obeyed, slinking past Munkustrap with a challenging glare in her yellow eyes.

"You were unnecessarily violent today," muttered Munkustrap, reclining against the cushioned bed with a groan, every muscle protesting the movement.

Meeting Munkustrap's crystal blue eyes, Macavity merely replied, "You know that I will not ask for forgiveness. I have a cause, and I can't help if my mate's cause is the opposite of mine. You can not understand the thrill of what I do."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes; he could understand some of it. Macavity broke the Feline Laws for the thrill, the thrill of the intricate, imaginative planning, and then the excitement of the execution. He felt similarly about his relationship with Macavity, there could be nothing more thrilling than a relationship with his enemy. "I suppose nothing could be more exciting for you than capturing Deuteronomy on the night of the Jellicle Ball," confessed Munkustrap.

"Can we stop talking about it now?" asked Macavity, sitting up to reach Munkustrap's collar. A sigh escaped Munkustrap's lips at the brush against his fur as his collar was unbuckled. Once the collar was removed, they were not the criminal and the guardian of the Jellicle Kits, they were males again. It was fastened again before he left. When it was discarded, in its place, Macavity landed a gentle kiss, then raised his hand to Munkustrap's face. "You're hurt."

"Well observed," muttered Munkustrap, brushing the hand away. "So are you. Turn around." He examined the ginger cat critically, and breathed a sigh of relief at the cuts on his mate's back; he had kept his attack shallow for a reason. As much as he had wanted Deuteronomy safe, he could not hurt Macavity. He loved him damn it, even if he could not say it, and he would never hear it back. However, Macavity's left arm had not moved from round his stomach. "Let me see."

Tentatively, Macavity removed his arm, and revealed the gash and the blood stained, matted fur. "I've had worse."

"That was not me, was it?" asked Munkustrap, paling under his fur.

"No, it was some kit," muttered Macavity, an amusing blush spreading across his features.

Without a word, Munkustrap cuddled up against the other cat's side. Macavity's arm slunk around his waist, as Munkustrap began to nuzzle at his cheeks, his cold nose caressing him. "Too sore for anything more than sleep today," the black and white cat mumbled, and, silently, Macavity ran his terrifying claws through Munkustrap's fur, ever so careful of the younger cat. If anyone saw him now… but a purr was rising in Munkustrap's throat at the sensation, and Macavity found his eyes closing.

000

Munkustrap frowned at the congealing gash on his mate's stomach. It was weeping, seeping pus, and when he brushed a paw across the older cat's forehead, he found an unnatural heat there. He nudged his side, "Macavity, wait up." The ginger cat did not stir. Watching him calculatingly for a moment, Munkustrap then prodded him near to the gash on his stomach.

Macavity sat bolt upright and _yowled. _"What was that for?" he hissed, yellow eyes flashing dangerously at his mate. His pupils widened in the bright morning light.

"You're not healing properly, you're ill, you need to go to the vets," Munkustrap said, patiently, bracing himself for the protest which was bound to come.

Swelling indignantly, Macavity spat, "I don't. I'm not going to any nancy vet."

With a roll of his eyes, Munkustrap sighed, "Yes you will, and no one will think any the worse of you if you do."

"I'm Macavity, I don't need no vet," said cat snarled, but Munkustrap merely touched the flesh around the ginger cat's wound, and elicited a moan that was slightly more restrained this time.

"Your body says otherwise," pointed out Munkustrap, but Macavity violently shook his head, and, standing up, said, "I'm not going, you can't make me, and I'm leaving now to hunt down my breakfast. Are you coming?"

"No, and you wouldn't go either if you knew what was good for you," Munkustrap said, carefully rising and reattaching his collar.

"What do you mean?" Macavity asked, turning to his mate with a hint of trepidation at Munkustrap's feral smile. Sometimes the black and white cat could be just as cruel.

"If you do not go to the vet, no mating with me. Not until you do. Show your injuries to your injuries to your human, and get them fixed. I'm going home."

000

It had been a risk, withholding mating, and Munkustrap was unlikely to find another mate with quite the same… rough and yet passionate technique. But maybe it would work. Just maybe.

000

The next morning, Munkustrap was woken from his doze by a vicious scratching at the cat flap. There was no way that Macavity would ever deign to step through the cat flap, so, with a luxurious stretch, Munkustrap got up and stepped outside. Before he could laugh, clawed hands covered his mouth, and Macavity growled, "Get it off me. Right now." The ginger cat's words were slightly slurred, and Munkustrap obeyed, detaching the big plastic collar from his mate's neck.

"You have to promise not to lick the stitches," Munkustrap warningly said, but all he got in return was a furious hiss. The plastic collar clattered to the floor, and Macavity at once began to stalk away. "Where are you going?" demanded Munkustrap, catching up with him.

"The den. I don't want you, I just needed you to undo that. The girls are out," he stated, not looking at him.

Worrying his lip, Munkustrap paused and then, "You are angry with me? Because I said I will not mate with you?"

Macavity whirled around, his hand grabbing at Munkustrap's throat, but Munkustrap did not move, merely waited, as Macavity spat at him. "You hold nothing over me, nothing, you smarmy, puffed up house cat. Don't falter yourself that I needed you so much I went to the vet., one of them saw my injury, the one that no kit made, you made, and took me. It was nothing to do with you."

"Of course it was not," Munkustrap calmly said, yet was rewarded with a slap across the face.

"What hold is it you have over me?" shouted Macavity, his hand squeezing Munkustrap's for a moment, and then releasing him. Though it bruised, Munkustrap would not grant the older cat the satisfaction of seeing as much. "Why do I keep going back to you? What is it that you've done to me?"

"No spell, no enchantment," murmured Munkustrap, taking a step closer. "And I do not understand our relationship either. But maybe it does not need to make sense. Maybe I just need someone who does not worship me as some hero figure but can accept my flaws, because he is flawed himself. Maybe I just need him to hold me." By this point, Munkustrap had managed to manoeuvre so that his head rested against Macavity's shoulder.

"Maybe," sighed Macavity, moving his arms around the younger cat, holding him securely. After a long moment, Macavity finally reached down to press a searing kiss to his mate's lips. When he drew away, he gasped, "I'm dizzy."

Munkustrap could tell; the ginger cat was leaning against him slightly too heavily. "I presume that's the medicine talking and not your love of me?" quipped Munkustrap, as he carefully looped an arm around the other's waist.

"You see what that crazy vet did to me? Poisoning me with his rubbish?" slurred Macavity, taking faltering steps forwards. "Your fault."

"Of course it is," sighed Munkustrap.

**A/N: There really wasn't a point to that, I just wanted to play with the characters and see what happens. Review!**


End file.
